


《知男而上》chapter  38

by boli_hh



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh





	《知男而上》chapter  38

李赫宰拦住李东海的手直接坐进浴缸，随着他坐下的动作水溢出池子，刚刚还干净的地面顿时全是水渍。  
他凑近李东海故意压低嗓音“润|滑|剂|和套，我妈是不是很贴心？”

可能是浴室温度太高，李东海感觉自己整个人都要烧起来了，这一家子都什么人啊，哪有给安|全|套的！  
李赫宰眯着眼靠近，手撑在李东海身后的台子上“所以咱们是不是该物尽其用？”

“哎别别别…我、我没准备好…”李东海赶紧推开他，李赫宰抓着他的手摁在自己胸膛，说话时的震动从指尖连到李东海的心口。

“不用准备，有什么好准备的。”

李东海直往后躲，贴着浴缸壁恨不得钻到墙里。李赫宰也意识到他真的在抗拒，怕把人吓坏了松开他坐回去，李东海一看他主动放开自己以为李赫宰在生气，赶紧反抓他的手。  
“我就是……”

“你一直在躲这个，咱们不能一直这样。”李赫宰反握住他的手，拇指安抚的摸摸他的手背“你告诉我你在顾虑什么，咱们一起解决好不好？”

李东海一下子没动静了，犹犹豫豫半天用眼睛偷偷瞄李赫宰的脸色。李赫宰耐心的等着，大有他今天不说就不许出去的架势。  
李东海没招儿，小小声地说“那我说了，你不许生气。”

李赫宰点头，耐心等着。他本来以为是什么大事，可能是李东海接受不了和男人做这档子事或是不想被压，没想着李东海一开口就差点逗死他。  
小孩委委屈屈的，一脸纠结“我那天，在家看gv…”

“嗯。”  
李赫宰了然，确定自己的猜想，看来是接受不了被吓着了。  
“所以看完觉得接受不了？”

没想到李东海摇摇头，表情比刚才更难堪，垂着头用蚊子一般的声音心虚的说道“我…看完没感觉。”

“我感觉……我可能是…”

“对男的…”

“硬不起来…”

他越说声音越小，到最后李赫宰不得不靠近才能听清。他说完李赫宰开始都没反应过来，愣了两秒直接笑出声。  
李赫宰被他逗的不行，宠溺地捏捏他的脸“就因为这个啊？”

没成想李东海可认真了，一脸严肃掰着手指头跟他讲“你笑什么啊这多严重的问题！你说到时候我怎么都没反应，这多尴尬啊！”

李赫宰觉得有道理，一边答应一边凑近他“那我们试试不就知道了，你不用对别的男人硬，你对着我能硬起来就行了。”

李东海瞪着眼睛看李赫宰凑近，慌忙推他“别别别，不用试！我可以！！”

“那不行，既然可以更得用事实来说话。”  
李赫宰笑嘻嘻的亲他一下，手在水下滑动几下摸上李东海身体，指尖从腹肌划到胸前，手掌附上去暧昧地捏捏他的胸肌。  
李东海健身的效果全在身上显出来了，肌肉紧致有型。李赫宰直接堵住那张一开一合拒绝的嘴，李东海条件反射松开牙关回吻，还没来得及推开人就从鼻腔里发出几声嘤咛，挺起身子迎着胸前作乱的手，乳尖被人随意拨弄两下就立起来。  
李赫宰叼着他的嘴唇笑两声，大手在水下顺着身体曲线来回抚摸。嘴唇一路吻着，在颈侧留下痕迹又顺着身体来到胸前，张开嘴咬了一口胸肌又舔了舔，伸出舌头挑逗乳尖。那里已经被李赫宰玩成深褐色，李东海嘶了一声抚上他的头，手指插进发间微微用力。  
一侧被满足另一边就显得有些被冷落，李东海眯着眼摸索几下抓着李赫宰的手摁在自己胸前，红着脸小声让他碰碰自己。李赫宰不听他的，抽出手向下抓了一把调笑“硬不起来？你这儿顶的我都疼得慌。”

李东海脸红红的，抬手给他一巴掌，动作带起水花溅到李赫宰头上。不过李赫宰也不恼，甩甩头发笑呵呵的接了，然后抓着他的分身在水下套弄，埋首于胸前咬着乳头吸吮。脆弱的地方被人握在手中抚慰，李东海软下身子喘息，抿嘴犹豫一阵也不甘示弱地握住李赫宰那根，跟着他的节奏一起上下撸动。  
李赫宰低喘两声松开硬挺的乳头，粗喘着去亲他的嘴唇“给我吧。”

“那去床上…”李东海环住李赫宰的脖子，两根硬挺的性器贴在一起互相磨蹭。

 

连擦干身体都来不及，李东海刚被放到床上李赫宰就跟着压上来。两个人抱作一团在大床上滚了两圈停下，李赫宰往下挪了挪身子，亲亲他的小腹再次确认。  
“真的想好啦？”

李东海直接把他往下摁到自己腹部，性器的头贴着李赫宰的下巴“再墨迹你去睡沙发。”

“我不睡沙发，我睡你。”  
李赫宰冲着人暧昧的笑笑，直接含住硬挺的分身，舌头刮过头部抵着马眼顶弄，张大嘴巴深喉。李东海在这之前从未有过别人帮自己的经验，倒吸一口气小幅度的向上顶胯，眼角溢出些生理性泪水。  
水珠从他们身上滑落打湿床单呈一片深色，腿被分开到两边露出私处，李东海难耐的揪住李赫宰的头发，手臂微微用力青筋暴起。李赫宰埋首于他腿间，来回抚摸大腿内侧的嫩肉，时不时的又在上面落下细碎的吻，所经过之处留下红色的吻痕。  
李赫宰被拉起来吻住，李东海有些生涩的抚摸他的脊背，整个人软下身体缩在他身下急促喘息。李赫宰勾起嘴角，亲昵的蹭蹭他鼻尖“紧张？”

“嗯。”李东海小声的回了一句，抬起眼睛看人一脸无措。他没有这方面的经验，长这么大别说男人了连女人都没碰过。李东海瞄了眼李赫宰的尺寸，求生欲极强的想跑路。  
李赫宰亲了亲他扶着人翻身跪好，拿过润滑剂的瓶子把液体淋在股沟，冰凉粘稠的液体冰的李东海一激灵，后背登时浮起一层鸡皮疙瘩。他感觉到身后的手将那些液体匀开，指腹绕着身后紧闭的穴口打转。  
李东海抓紧床单身体微微发抖，大气都不敢出。李赫宰知道他紧张，沿着脊椎来回抚摸又顺着腰线滑到前边撸了两把分散注意力。前边的快感盖过紧张的情欲，李东海逐渐放松下身子微微摆动胯部，李赫宰趁机试探的插进手指。

 

“呃……难受…”

“没事，别怕。”李赫宰俯下身子亲亲他的尾椎，手指并在一起进出抽插，时而撑开后穴扩张时而深入探寻。指节曲起在甬道内摸索一阵找到处微硬的凸起，指腹绕着那里来回戳弄几下刚刚痛呼的人立刻软下身子，从鼻腔里发出几声呻吟。

“嘘…家里隔音不好……”  
李赫宰故意吓唬他，果然李东海赶紧抽手捂住自己的嘴巴，侧过身子去抓他的手。李赫宰以为他想推开自己故意加快手上的动作，结果李东海抓着他的手臂央求“我知道你难受，你轻点进来……”

李赫宰还没说话，李东海自己先捂脸害羞“啊好丢脸……”

李赫宰在他身后低笑两声，李东海听见他笑更害羞了，把脸埋进臂弯耳朵红红的。吻轻柔的落在肩胛上，李赫宰弯下身子压上他凑近耳边“那我进去了…”

进入的过程没有想象中的疼痛，但李东海还是不适的弓起后背，后穴止不住收紧想把体内不断深入的那根推出去。李赫宰掐紧他的腰不让他躲开，紧皱眉头狠狠心将整根埋入，李东海夹得他出了一身汗，李赫宰忍不住低喘，手掌贴着腰间的皮肤滑动。  
“嘶……真紧。”

“夹死我了、宝贝放松……”

李东海难受的胳膊上肌肉都鼓起来，手指抓紧身下的床单闷哼，听见李赫宰在他身后的声音更是气不打一处来，恨不得一脚踹死他。他刚要张嘴骂就觉得后背一暖贴上温热的肉体，李赫宰趴在他身上来回舔咬留下痕迹，在耳边低沉的喘息。

 

李父从书房出来，路过李赫宰房间所在的楼层时，看见自己老婆趴在儿子房门口耳朵贴着门板。他觉得好奇，刚要走过去李母就转过头冲他比了个噤声的手势。虽然不知道为什么但他还是蹑手蹑脚的走过去，跟自己老婆一起贼兮兮的趴在儿子房门口。  
俩人趴在那听了半天什么也没听到，李夫人颇为惋惜直起身子“哎呀太可惜了，什么也听不着啊……”

“你听什么呢？”李父给她捶腰有些好奇，俩人一起上楼梯李母一脸少女怀春一样的表情，眨眨眼故作神秘压低声音。

“我呀，想听听儿子有没有加油！”

李父一脸莫名，什么加油？

 

房间内的两个人压根不知道外边这一出，李东海被李赫宰死死的摁在怀里一下下贯穿，慌忙用手捂住嘴巴不敢泄出一丝声音。李赫宰知道他害怕被人听到，故意加重身下的动作来回变换角度，引得身下人忍不住泄出几声更加暧昧的呻吟。  
李赫宰直起身子腰部蓄力，加快速度顶进顶出，撞击几下准确找到敏感点。一顶到地方李东海就软下腰身，任人掐着自己胯部抬高前后顶弄。混乱间捂着嘴的手无力松开，无意识的在床上滑动几下摸索，李赫宰扣住他的手十指压住。  
李东海艰难的转过头，脸颊一片潮红，眸子像浸了水一般湿润。

“我想看着你……”

李赫宰闻言听话的抽身出来，随手扯过枕头垫在他身下，压过人双腿举过头顶露出私处，刚被撑大的穴口不适的缩了缩。李东海抿嘴有些害羞的看他一眼，努力梗起脖子盯着下身，李赫宰扶着自己蹭了蹭，挺身进入。  
李东海主动伸手环住他的脖颈，从两边分开双腿夹住腰，整个人乖顺的姿态缩在李赫宰怀里。他主动臣服的样子极大取悦了身上的人，李赫宰满心怜爱忍不住亲亲他的嘴唇，专注的盯着李东海的表情律动。  
精神上的满足远大于肉体的快感，是灵魂的高度契合。李东海感觉周身被李赫宰包裹，满足感快把他吞没，他失神地看着李赫宰情动的模样，手臂环住他的脊背上下抚摸。每一次挺进都伴随着被撞碎的呻吟，李东海眯着眼沉浸在李赫宰带给他的快感之中，嘴唇微张含糊不清的吐出李赫宰的名字，声线颤抖。  
李赫宰时而低头在他的胸口和颈侧留下痕迹，时而又专注于身下的动作。一把抱着人站起身，吓得李东海紧紧搂住他，他恶劣的掐着李东海的腰用力肏弄，发狠的撞击那一点。交合处不断传来淫靡的水声和肉体拍打的声音，混着李东海难耐的哭喘惊叫，指节曲起在来回变化用力的脊背肌肉上留下几道指甲印。

“啊！…轻点嗯……太深了…”

“我不行、呃太深了太深了…呜……”

李东海难耐的仰起头，从身后传来源源不断的快感一点点攀升到临界点，声音一下子拔高变了调，哭喊着去抓李赫宰，大腿哆嗦几下直接射出来。高潮时后穴疯狂收缩，肠肉绞紧不知疲惫仍在进出的那根，李赫宰一边保持速度一边吻走他眼角的泪水。  
“我们东海真棒呀…”

“舒服到不用碰就能射吗，嗯？”

李东海哭着央求他停下来，来回摇头想摆脱高潮之中被持续顶弄带来的更强烈的快感。李赫宰偏变本加厉的去顶弄，把他放在床上双臂环住大腿发着狠去大开大合的撞击，恨不得将囊袋也一同挤进。  
李东海在快感之中只能看到李赫宰，额角鼓起的血管和滴落的汗水。他忍不住伸出舌尖舔了一下，引来人更猛烈的撞击。李赫宰撑在李东海上方最后冲刺，身下的人失神地看着他满眼都是迷恋，环着他的脖子费力梗起脖子讨吻，又偏过头像宣示主权一样又舔又咬的故意留下吻痕。  
在被撞碎的单音节里或者喘息，李东海凑到李赫宰耳边小声吐露爱意，跟随他越来越猛烈的节奏换成求饶。李赫宰抓着李东海的手摁在小腹，从那里摸到进出时小腹的鼓起，被故意摁着手压着腹部。  
又反复深入了又几十次，李赫宰重重的向前一顶射出。李东海从鼻腔里泄出一声长长的呻吟，腿根止不住的发抖。紧接着被李赫宰堵住嘴唇，与刚才凶狠的动作不同，事后的吻来得既温柔又缠绵。  
无法用言语表达的情感在亲吻中得以释放，他们就保持着刚刚的姿势对视，李东海看着他突然害羞的笑了一下，主动抬起头凑过去亲他。被李赫宰托着后脑加深这个吻，情事的热度逐渐消散，李东海手脚缠得更紧些。他们谁都不舍的和对方分开，互相抱紧贴在一起，李赫宰甚至还埋在他体内。  
李东海哑着嗓子低声开口“我好喜欢你呀…”

“还是我更喜欢你一点。”李赫宰痴痴的笑，使劲亲他一口。和李东海的第一次感觉实在太美好，这么久的执念和等待都等来了完美的结局。  
李东海被他逗笑，轻轻拍他一巴掌“我爱你”

“我也爱你”李赫宰眼眶有些热，赶忙把人抱进怀里掩饰自己的泪光。  
他们在床上抱在一起温存许久才去浴室清理，清理着清理着就把李赫宰清理硬了，抱着人贴着身体胡乱蹭来蹭去，愣是把李东海也蹭硬了。  
李赫宰理直气壮的把人压在自己身下“我以前忍了那么多次，是不是该找回来？”

李东海被他做的身上都泛着粉红色，听完以后还是努力的翻了个白眼，然后被人变本加厉的摁在身下干，来回折腾摆成各种姿势做了个遍。最后把李东海折腾的边哭边推李赫宰，前端几乎快射不出东西，身下初经人事的小穴红肿着沾满精液李赫宰才不情不愿的放开。


End file.
